Lost
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Naruto lost something precious to him and he is determind to get it back. But will his and Sasuke's relationship will be happily ever after after Sasuke being with Orochimaru for three years?
1. Author's Notes

A wonderful news about the upcoming story of "Lost" by the author KatsuyaJounouchiKaiba:

1) The wonderful upcoming Naruto story titled "Lost" will be up and coming during the weekend of Thanksgiving which would be within two weeks.

2) Summary: Naruto lost something precious to him and he is determind to get it back. But will his and Sasuke's relationship will be happily ever after after Sasuke being with Orochimaru for three years? (If someone has a better summary, please let me know).

3) NO FLAMES! The story has NOT been beta'd and thus it will never will be. My grammar may be bad and thus I may love writing, I just don't feel the need for having my story beta'd. Having a beta'd takes too long sometimes as well.

4) The story will be updated once a week unless something happens. For example: Going on vacation for two weeks or something and thus, I will update two chapters before I leave like I did last time with my multi-fic.

5) I have TOTALLY forgotten about the age limit of Icha Icha Paradise how Naruto isn't old enough to watch it yet. Since this takes place three years later after like, four chapters, I guess you guys could ignore the age limit. I mean, it's right at the very end of the story that I have forgotten it.

6) I'm not really good at writing fights, so don't flame me.

7) This story we'll be a pairing of: Sasuke/Naruto, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC, Kakashi/Sakura. Mentions of: Hinata/Shino. (Yea know, besides Hinata being with Naruto, I sorta want Hinata to be with Shino if Naruto pairs up with Sakura within the anime. NO FLAMES on Kakashi/Sakura pairing. They're my favorite!).

8) I may not READ fictions of Sasuke/Naruto pairing, but I do like the pairing and thus I write 'em, as well as the pairings of Naruto/Sai and Hinata/Shino.

9) There **might** be a Christmas story chapter special also during Christmas. However, i'm thinking that it would take place like years after the story and thus the story have not been ended yet. So I need votes!

a) do you guys want me to do the Christmas story chapter special even though the story isn't finish by then? (there **MIGHT** be spoilers)

b) do you guys want me to wait for next year and put it up instead even though it's going to be late?

c) you don't care and just want me to put it up anyway.

SO VOTE FOR EITHER "A," "B," AND "C!" I will begin writing the Christmas special but however, I will tally up the votes the week before Christmas week! So around December 18th is the deadline! Thanx again!!!


	2. Lost I

Lost

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: Pairings: boy/boy (Sasuke/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/OC) DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! Boy/Girl (Hinata/Shino, Kakashi/Sakura). **NO FLAMES!**

* * *

"Sasuke, why? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the black haired man in front of him as the two were standing at the top of the hospital as they were going to start fighting one another. Naruto didn't want to fight Sasuke as it was several months ago that he and Sasuke told each other that they will wait until they are older to be together. Naruto was truly in love with Sasuke now and nobody knows it except Sasuke himself.

"I.... I need to know which one of us is stronger. I need to know NOW!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, you can't possibly be thinking of going off with Orochimaru! Orochimaru just wants to use you! Why can't you see that?" Naruto tried again.

"That isn't your concern Naruto," Sasuke said as he still had his back on him.

"What about our plans then? What about us being together when we're older? Are you just going to ignore that?" Naruto asked.

"I was a fool of wanting you. I NEVER wanted you Naruto," Sasuke said.

Those words hurt Naruto really bad as he had no idea that Jiraiya was nearby and listening to the whole conversation. "Liar! You kissed me that night! I saw it in your eyes Sasuke! You want me and you know it! You can't possibly..."

"Shut up Naruto! All your talk is giving me a headache! Why don't we just get this over with so I could run to Orochimaru himself? I have a mission to accomplish and your distracting me!" Sasuke said and with that said, he began to attack Naruto as Naruto defended himself.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Naruto had gotten a visitor which was none other then Kakashi-sensei himself. Naruto was already in his pajamas as he got ready to go to bed, so he just left it on and so, he spoke to Kakashi in the kitchen since his apartment was so small.

"This better not be about Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto murmured.

"Actually, it is," Kakashi said as he smiled through his mask.

"What is it that you want to know?" Naruto asked unhappily.

"For starters, what is your relationship with him?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto humphed, "Have you've been talking to Ero-sennin lately Kakashi-sensei?" He asked annoyed.

"Maybe," Kakashi said smirking.

"Bastard Ero-sennin," Naruto said unhappily.

"Now that isn't a way to speak to your teachers that way Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Whatever Ero-sennin told you, it's the truth," Naruto said.

"Oh? So then you and Sasuke are lovers?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"Humph! Sasuke was the one who told me to told me to wait a few years until we are old enough. We aren't exactly lovers Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Not yet to be exact," Kakashi said.

"If he wants to run off to Orochimaru, let him be," Naruto said angrily.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "Sasuke will never do that," he said.

"Don't be too sure," Naruto said.

"Just don't let your guard down during the exams Naruto. I don't want you distracted because of your conflicts with Sasuke at the moment," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be fine and I WILL win the match!" He said confidently.

Kakashi chuckled, "That's all I needed to hear," he said and with that, he left Naruto's apartment to let him have some sleep.

* * *

(During the Chunnin Exams)

Naruto looked around as he had woken up from slumber and saw all the jounin ninja's fighting other ninja's as he saw the crowd of audience asleep in their seats. "What's going on?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind that, we have to get going," Sakura hissed at him.

"Get going?" Naruto repeated as he looked at Sakura confused, "where?" He asked.

Sakura ignored him as she looked over to where Shikamaru was sprawled beside him. Her eye twitched as she knew that Shikamaru was awake. Kakashi's dog, Pakkun bit his hand hard as Shikamaru yelped in pain.

"SHIKAMARU! I knew you were awake! You lazy bastard!" Sakura screeched.

"This is a pain," Shikamaru muttered, "I didn't want to get involved with this whole mess," he said groaning.

"Shikamaru..." Sakura said with a growl.

"You three, you better get moving!" Kakashi interrupted as he protected them.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked again as he rubbed his eyes.

Sakura gasped as she saw a ninja flying towards above Naruto. "Naruto! Watch out!" She shrieked.

Naruto blinked stupidly but he was saved from none other then Gai-sensei as Gai made a huge opening to the wall for them to go to.

"You three better move before backup arrives," Gai said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Naruto asked again.

"I'll tell you on the way Naruto," Sakura hissed.

"But..." Naruto didn't finished as Kakashi interrupted him before the three left.

"Naruto, get Sasuke back before you loose him," Kakashi said.

Naruto still looked confused but nodded anyways.

"C'mon, let's go," Sakura said as she dragged Naruto out of there as Shikamaru was also dragged by Pakkun as well.

"Are you sure that those three we'll be ok?" Gai asked looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "I have faith in them," he said as he and Gai fought the other ninja's.

* * *

TBC....

me: I'll be updating every Thursday of the week and during Christmas Week, I'll be posting up the Christmas special if you guys vote on it. If not, it would be the other way around. Just another chapter and no Christmas special until next year....

Naruto: You did it! Another Naruto story!

me: After a long time. However, the chapters are short, and the story is somewhat different from the anime.

Sasuke: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Sakura: Review and update!!!


	3. Lost II

Lost II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/OC, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/Sasuke) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

It seems like it had been days since the battle between the Sand Ninja's along with Gaara and his squad passed. Naruto and Sasuke were both recovering at the hospital after Naruto had defeated the monster within Gaara and saved Sakura.

The funeral for the third Hokage would be held as soon as ALL the ninja's have recovered from the invasion of the Sand people.

In ward 101, Sasuke had woken up first then Naruto who was also in the same room as he was but still unconscious and is still recovering from the fight.

"Oh! I didn't know you woken Sasuke," Sakura's voice said as she came into the room.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked quietly as he looked at Naruto's unconscious form on the bed.

"Resting nicely after that battle against Gaara and the others, you should rest to Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head, "Actually, I'm a bit hungry. Do you mind running off and getting some food Sakura?" He lied.

Sakura nodded, "I'll be back in a little while," she said as she left the room.

Sasuke looked at her retreating form before standing up slowly and walking towards to Naruto's bed. He looked down at the unconscious form beneath him. You're getting stronger every single day and I'm not. Why is that? Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde haired boy before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. I have to do this; Sasuke thought as he left the room quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb Naruto or let anyone noticed that he was gone.

* * *

"Where were you?" Naruto demanded the next night as it was the start of the funeral and every ninja in the village have been recovered.

Sasuke glared at the blonde haired boy as he was walking with Sakura from the hospital. "I had some things to take care of," Sasuke shot back.

"You shouldn't have taken off like that Sasuke. You weren't healed enough," Sakura said worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine. We better get going before anyone misses us," he said firmly.

"Naruto, do you know what's going on with Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to him.

Naruto shook his head, "He never tells me anything," he muttered which was true enough.

Sasuke knew that his two teammates were onto him. Yesterday right after he visited Naruto, he went to the border of Konoha to meet up with Orochimaru's elite bodyguards.

(Flashback)

"So you actually followed us. This was easier then I thought it would be," the girl of the group named Tayuya said.

"Look, I want to join Orochimaru but after the funeral," Sasuke said as he didn't want to be disrespectful to the man who was saving Konoha.

Tayuya snickered, "How loyal of you Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke glared, "If you don't follow my request, I'm leaving," he threatened.

"Just do what he says Tayuya! We don't want Orochimaru angry," one of the boys said.

Tayuya humph, "Very well Sasuke. After the funeral, meet us at the border at midnight. You got that?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Loud and clear," he said with a grin.

(End Flashback)

* * *

(After the funeral)

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to come over to my place?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks," Sasuke muttered and with that said, he left the others to go back to his apartment.

"I wonder what that is about," Naruto muttered as he watched the black haired man leave.

* * *

(That following night-midnight)

Sakura yawned and stretched as she was just coming from Naruto's apartment. Damn Naruto, he and Kakashi-sensei kept me up late, she thought as she saw someone walking in front of her. Who the hell would be awake at this hour except me? She thought as she blinked and she recognized the person right away. Sasuke! Sakura thought as her heart beats rapidly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here within this hour?" Sakura called out to him.

"It's really none of your concern Sakura," Sasuke said not even turning to look at her.

"What? Yes it is!" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke snorted, "You don't know a thing about me Sakura. Only Naruto knows," He said slowly.

"What? How does Naruto know you more?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Because he and I are lovers," Sasuke admitted.

Sakura gasped at the confession. "No, it can't be!" She said shaking her head.

"And why can't it be?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I love you more then anything there is! Sasuke, I'll come with you wherever you're going! If you marry me, I'll be the perfect house wife you can imagine!" Sakura said as tears were coming down her eyes at the moment.

Sasuke shook his head as he was now suddenly behind Sakura. "Thank you Sakura, for everything. Take care of Naruto," he whispered and with that said, he hit Sakura on the back lightly as Sakura fell under unconscious onto the ground.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Hey, you shouldn't be sleeping on the bench!" A voice said waking up Sakura.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she morning sun shone through her. "Huh? What?" She asked confused.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked as it belonged to a jounin.

"Eh! No, Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she stood up quickly and ran past the two jounin's.

"I wonder what that was about," the first jounin said as the other shrugged.

Sakura founded Naruto at their familiar training sight along with Jiraiya. "Naruto, it's me, Sakura!" She called out to him as Naruto stopped what he was doing.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"We have to get going," Sakura said.

"What? Just to let you know Sakura, we don't have a Hokage yet," Naruto said.

"I know but Sasuke left the village!" Sakura said quickly as Jiraiya looked at Naruto worriedly as Naruto stared at Sakura as if she was lying.

* * *

TBC....

me: (sobs)... No reviews yet? How cruel.... (wails)

Naruto: now you made the authoress cry! (glares)

Sasuke: The authoress has to deal with it!

Sakura: Can it you two! (punches Naruto)

Sakura: Why do you punch me and not Sasuke, Sakura?

Sakura: Oh Sasuke! (brightens)....

Naruto: Never mind....

Jiraiya: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Kakashi: Review and update!


	4. Lost III

Lost III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Ero-sennin, what should we do?" Naruto asked uncertainly as for right now, Jiraiya was the lead ninja in the village before they could find a new Hokage.

"You two, you better go pack some stuff quickly if you want to catch up to him. I'll inform Kakashi and he'll go and reform a group of jounin's in search of Tsunade," Jiraiya explained.

"I thought you were coming with us?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I will after I do this task," Jiraiya said, "be done packing within ten minutes and meet at the front entrance of Konoha. From there, you know that Sasuke would be headed towards to the Hidden Sound Village. Just follow straight through the forest," he said.

"What? But what happens if we get lost?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I'll go and ask Kakashi to get Pakkun out for you two so that he could be your guide as well. Now go!" Jiraiya barked out as Naruto and Sakura nodded and they went to do their own thing.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey Sakura, you ready?" Naruto asked panting as he arrived at the entrance.

Sakura nodded, "I've never been ready my whole entire life," she said.

Before Naruto could say anything, a familiar dog came into view. "Your not leaving without me, are you?" The dog asked.

"Hey Pakkun! Long time no see!" Naruto said with a smile.

The dog glared at him, "Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"But what about Jiraiya-sensei?" Sakura asked frowning.

"He still needs to inform the team on how Tsunade would look like now and where she should be. Tsunade should be at the nearby village from Konoha here," Pakkun said.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet her!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto! We are dillydallying here! We better..." Sakura didn't finished as she was interrupted.

"Don't forget about me," another voice piped up with a yawn.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Jiraiya bumped into me and he thinks I should lead the squad until he finds his way out off the team," Shikamaru explained.

"Did he inform you about our mission?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "It's a drag, I know, but this is our comrade that needs help. Even though I don't like Sasuke, his one of us," he said.

"Well, what are we doing standing around here for? Let's get Sasuke!" Sakura said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Are you insane Jiraiya? Those Gennin are going to get killed from battling an elite ninja!" Kakashi said as they were about to leave Konoha.

"Look, I have faith in them Kakashi. I'm sure that they'll be fine," Jiraiya said calmly.

"What about Orochimaru? Wouldn't he follow them?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Orochimaru has those hands of his burn by the third Hokage, remember?" He said as his eyes widened. "That means he'll be after Tsunade!" He added worriedly.

"Why would he be after Tsunade? Tsunade isn't a medical ninja, is she?" Another jounin asked.

"I guess you haven't heard the story of Tsunade, Miyabi," Kakashi said.

The jounin name Miyabi looked at him, "I thought it was all lies," she said with a shrug.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Tsunade is a very skilled medical ninja. That is why she needs to be the next Hokage as she also have powers beyond ours," he said.

Miyabi blinked, "'beyond ours?'" She repeated.

Jiraiya glared at her, "Tsunade is the second powerful ninja in our squad as I was the last one," he said as he turned to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I need you to follow Narauto and the others before Naruto and Sasuke meets up. I'll go and get Tsunade with the other jounin's," he said.

"Right," Kakashi said and with that, he left to go and follow Naruto and the others.

* * *

"Damn, those sound ninja's are pretty fast!" Naruto exclaimed as he was following Sasuke after he had gotten out off the barrel by completing the transformation.

"We have to hurry Naruto! If you want to save Sakura and Shikamaru, Sasuke must be caught," Pakkun said as he frowned.

"What is it Pakkun?" Naruto asked as he looked at the dog.

"I smell two jounin's that aren't too far. But I'm not sure if they are both on our side," Pakkun explained.

"Two jounin's?" Naruto repeated nervously.

"Yes, so we better hurry," Pakkun said as he and Naruto moved quickly.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm with you," Gai muttered as he followed Kakashi through the woods.

"These sound ninja's must be pretty strong if they captured Sasuke already. I can't handle them on my own," Kakashi explained.

"I thought you were going to go after Naruto?" Gai asked.

"I am. But if we run into those sound ninja's, I need your help. Even though these sound ninja's might be just kids," Kakashi said.

"'Kids?'" Gai repeated shocked, "are you insane?!" He said.

"Most of Orochimaru's bodyguards are the same age around Naruto's, aren't they?" Kakashi asked.

Gai sighed, "You owe me though," he muttered as Kakashi agreed.

* * *

"Stop right there!" A voice thundered out as Jiraiya and his team stopped dead in their tracks.

"You!" Jiraiya snapped as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Your not going through that village until you defeat me!" The man said.

"Like hell I would be wasting my time with you! Miyabi, you and the other jounin take out Kabuto while I'll follow up ahead!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Yes sir!" Miyabi said as Jiraiya began moving.

"Hold on a minute!" Kabuto said as he threw Kunai Knives straight towards Jiraiya hoping that he would stop in his tracks.

"Your battle is with us, Kabuto!" Miyabi said as she threw her Kunai Knives to intercept the knives.

Kabuto glared at the woman, "You know, if you battle me here right now, you'll die for sure along with your fellow teammate," he said with a grin.

Miyabi growled, "I don't care. Just as long as this is the sake for the village," she said as Kabuto laughed.

* * *

"Sasuke! Stop! You don't want to do this!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke were now both on top of the waterfall as Sasuke had his back on him.

"You are such a looser Naruto," Sasuke said firmly.

"Sasuke, look, come home with me. I'm sure everyone will forgive and forget and I'm sure that both of us we'll be able to return back to the relationship that we both have," Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted, "What relationship?" He asked as he turned and was now looking at Naruto. "As I recall correctly, that relationship was just a decoy for me to get away from you to go to Orochimaru. I can't believe you fall for that!" He said laughing even though deep inside in his mind, he knew it was all a lie.

"Liar," Naruto said confidently as he made his hands into fists, "you wouldn't have started this whole thing by that kiss one night then. You love me Sasuke! I will do anything in my power to bring you back home and into my arms again!" He said deteremined.

"Grow up Naruto. You talk big but can you defend it?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked grinning.

"You'll be sorry if you do this," Sasuke said as he got ready.

"Before we do, put on your headband," Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at him as if he was crazy. "Even if I do that, you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead," he said.

Naruto glared, "It marks as a symbol of our village before a fight!" He shot back.

Sasuke shrugged as he took out his headband and put it on. "Either way, I win," he said smirking.

"Whatever. Let's do this!" Naruto said confidently as he and Sasuke were getting to fight and at the same time in another village, Jiraiya had founded Tsunade right away as she was also starting to battle against Orochimaru.

* * *

me: I forgotten that I don't have microsoft word at home. Hehe... Well, I do but it's in my brother's computer though. I rarely use it...

Sasuke: So the authoress uploaded every chapter of "Lost" up till chapter 10.

me: I uploaded...it doesn't mean I updated my story though. Hopefully it's enough from chapter 4....

Naruto: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Sakura: Review and update!

me: I hope tis is the right chapter that I've uploaded!


	5. Lost IV

Lost IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) DO Not Read If This Offends You! **NO FLAMES!**

* * *

(Three and a half years later)

"Grandma Tsunade, is Sasuke going to be alright?" A fifteen-year-old, Naruto Uzumaki asked as he was staring at Sasuke who was lying in bed one day after Team 7 and a couple of jounin's rescued him from Orochimaru's grasp.

Tsunade nodded, "Sasuke we'll be alright and hopefully the seal won't activate," she said.

"What do you mean? I thought the seal was completely destroyed now that Orochimaru is gone," Sakura said as she looked at the Hokage.

Tsunade frowned, "Even though Orochimaru is gone, the seal could activate again if Sasuke's anger is greater. If Sasuke's seal is activated, he can become the next Orochimaru and we don't want that, do we? Sasuke is now like Anko. He has to be control over his anger and that his seal won't activate. I think that Sasuke should meet up with Anko once per week to control his anger," Tsunade said.

"How long do you think Sasuke is out for?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled at him, "Sasuke should be able to wake up as soon as he recovers from the battle of Itachi and him. Approximately somewhere this week," she added.

"I still can't believe that Sasuke successfully killed his own brother," Sakura said as she shivered at the moment before.

"Enough about Sasuke," Tsunade began as the group looked at her, "this is such a beautiful day and shouldn't you be all relaxing after finding Orochimaru's hideout and battling against the Akatsuki? I'm sure the others would be glad to see you. I'll make sure Shizune take care of Sasuke," she promised.

"She's right you know," Kakashi spoke up as she looked at Sakura, "don't we have a date to go to?" He asked with a hidden smile behind his mask.

Tsunade looked at the two. Even though it was forbbiden for a teacher and student relationship in the village, Tsunade couldn't possibly break them apart since their bond between them is so strong that the two will do anything in their power to see each other again. Tsunade overlook that rule and thus made them the only couple capable of having a relationship within the village. During missions however; both of them have to focus on the mission and not onto each other or else they would be split apart during missions no matter what the condition may be.

Sakura nodded at him as she turned to look at Naruto, "C'mon Naruto. Let's walk together," she said with a smile.

Naruto looked over at the newest team member to his right as he saw that Sai was still staring at Sasuke. "Hey Sai, do you want to eat ramen? It would be my treat!" Naruto said with a small smile.

The newest recruit member of team 7, Sai, looked over at Naruto and saw his smile. He flushed before him and Naruto was so clueless to why he was becoming red as he began asking questions as Tsunade saw the way how Sai reacted and immediately knew why.

Ever since Sai came onto the team, he had developed a crush on the blonde haired boy within months but he knew that that the loud mouth was in love with the last of the Uchiha clan ever since Naruto have told him. Naruto doesn't have a clue about Sai having a crush on him. However, everyone else around them does. Just like how Hinata had a crush on Naruto before and thus Naruto making him clueless.

"Yo Sai! Are you in there?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of his face as Sai blinked.

"Ah, yes. Let's go," Sai said quickly and the group left the hospital room with Tsunade smiling behind them.

* * *

After eating, they ran into Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji along the way as the three were going to a mission.

"Hey Hinata, long time no see," Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata Hyuuga was now dating her team member, Shino after finding out that Naruto and Sasuke were together from Sakura. Hinata have been devastated to say the least at the news, but knew that Naruto would never fall for her. It was a shock to her that Naruto was gay in the first place, but she accpted it.

Hinata gave him a smile back. "Where are you going Naruto?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find Ero-sennin if his around in the village. Have you've seen him?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, "You know, I think we saw him peeking inside the woman's spabath just a few minutes ago," he said as Neji nodded.

"I think he was doing 'research,'" Neji muttered.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Thanks guys. Come back home safely," he said and with that said, he went off to find Jiraiya.

* * *

(Four days later)

"Gah! Do that again, will you?" Jiraiya asked as he just saw Naruto's sexy jutsu.

Naruto glared at him angrily, "You should be training me, Ero-sennin! Not the other way around!" Naruto snapped.

Jiraiya twitched, "Why should I be training you? Afterall, we defeated Akutsuki and Orochimaru, didn't we? What's next?" He asked annoyed.

"Letting me be the next Hokage! I want to learn all the moves out there!" Naruto explained.

"Heh! As if!" Jiraiya said with a snort as he learned from Iruka that Naruto barely passed his graduation exam in the academy.

"Why you....!" Before Naruto could finish, he heard two voices calling out to him as he turned and saw Sakura and Ino running towards the two.

"Naruto! We were all looking for you!" Sakura said out-of-breath.

"Really? About what?" Naruto asked as he blinked.

"Sasuke, you dolt! Sasuke woke up just now in his room!" Ino explained and with that said, the gang fled going to the hospital.

* * *

"You're recovering fine Sasuke. But you shouldn't be too hard on yourself if you want to train," Tsunade said sternly.

"Yea? How long have I've been out?" Sasuke asked as his voice had gotten deeper and he had changed throughout the years he had been with Orochimaru.

"About four days," Shizune answered.

"It's not like anyone would miss me at all anyway," Sasuke said with a snort as he looked up and saw Sai standing beside Kakashi. He frowned, "Who the hell is he?" He asked as he glared at him.

"Sai is the new recruit member of team 7 for three years now. We needed another member to rescue you," Kakashi explained.

"Sai?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes at him and Sai kept quiet though he was staring at Sasuke. "Is he going to be a member of our team still?" He asked as he felt jealousy inside of him thinking that his members dismissed him completely. Before Kakashi could say anything, another voice interrupted in.

"Grandma Tsunade! Is it true? Is it true that Sasuke woke up?" Naruto demanded as he ran inside the room and saw that everyone was staring at him including Sasuke from the bed with a glare on his face. His face began to torn up as he saw Sasuke awake before him, "S-Sasuke..." he said teary eyed. In the whole entire room, everyone knew about his and Sasuke's relationship except for Ino and nobody knew that Sai knew as well. Only team 7, Tsunade and Shizune knew as Naruto wasn't going to make a fuss about it until he and Sasuke's relationship is official and that everyone deserves to know. For now, only the people in the room knew besides Ino of course.

"Why is he getting so teary? Sasuke's awake, isn't he?" Ino asked with a frown.

"Ah, why don't we leave those two alone? Afterall, they need to catch up with each other after all these years," Kakashi suggested.

"Sakura, do you know what's going on?" Ino asked confused.

Sakura laughed, "You should do what he says, Ino," she said and with that said, the group left leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the room as Tsunade used a jutsu concealing the room so that nobody would be able to listen inside.

* * *

TBC....

me: So nobody's going to vote for the Christmas special chapter? Ah, well... I guess I'll just have to decide then since Christmas is on a Thursday this year...

Naruto: We'll be onto the next chapter soon....

me: Review and update!


	6. Together On Christmas

Together On Christmas

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Sasuke/Naruto) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Notes: This chapter takes place after the story! I have no idea yet what their age should be in this special chapter, but I think it's probably like when they're 18 or so...

* * *

It was that time of year once again as Naruto sulk down as he had no idea what to get for Sasuke for Christmas. Right at the moment, Sasuke should be getting back from his mission that the Hokage assigned him to later in the evening. It was barely ten in the morning as Naruto ate breakfast alone in the apartment he shares with Sasuke.

He left his apartment and was walking down the street of Konoha by himself until a voice stopped him.

"Naruto, what are you doing this beautiful morning day?" The voice belonged to none other than Sai as he was standing right behind Naruto with a smile on his face.

Naruto turned around and he was staring at Sai as the both of them had went out with each other but it was only one time. "Sai, I thought you went to the mission with Sasuke?" Naruto asked surprised as he heard the news that Sai was going with his lover to the mission from Sakura and Naruto had felt uneasy about that.

Sai shook his head, "Lady Tsunade assigned me to another mission and I gotten back early before Sasuke did. It was an A-ranked mission and a few men and women died during the fight on my mission," Sai explained slowly.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly as Sai shook his head, "is there anyone on your team that I know who is dead?" He asked.

"Shikamaru was on my team but he didn't die," Sai said as Naruto sighed in relieved. "So Naruto, what are you doing at this morning day?" Sai continued.

"I'm looking for a gift for Sasuke," Naruto explained.

Sai blinked, "Really? Do you mind some company for awhile?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto was about to say something but a voice interrupted him before he did. "Naruto! Sai! What are you both up to this early morning?" The girl's voice asked as it belonged to none other than Sakura.

The two boys looked up and they saw Sakura walking with Hinata. "Sakura! Why don't you go shopping with me along with Hinata?" Naruto asked with a pleading look as he wanted to get away from Sai.

Sakura saw the look as well as Hinata did but she didn't say anything. "You know Sai, I thought I saw your sister looking for you around here. I'm sure that you'll be pleased to know," Sakura said as Sai paled.

Sai's younger sister was thirteen and was training to be in the ANBU squad just like Sai was. The two weren't very close since Sai had to arrest his younger sister's boyfriend for his criminal act from another village that he had done five years ago. Sai's sister never forgave him and was always trying to look for a way to humiliate him in front of everyone. "I'll see you guys later," Sai said quickly as he vanished through thin air.

"That was fast," Hinata commented.

Sakura snickered as Naruto turned to look at her. "Thanks a bunch Sakura! But seriously, I really do need your help finding a gift for Sasuke! I just don't know what to get him for Christmas!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, come on then! Hinata and I were just going to the market when we bumped into you! It's going to be great Naruto," Sakura promised as Naruto didn't say anything.

* * *

It's been an hour within the marketplace as Naruto still haven't found anything to buy for Sasuke. "We can always take a break Naruto," Sakura suggested.

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke might be back from his mission any time soon," he said worriedly.

"Ah! There's the shop that I wanted to go to!" Hinata exclaimed as she hurried over to it along with Naruto and Sakura following behind her.

Naruto looked around the shop as he saw dozens of products lying about as if they were antiques. His eyes landed at a charm necklace that was sitting on the countertop near the cashier.

"I see that you have good taste young man," the cashier said.

Naruto looked up at the cashier, "Is that charm neckalce for guys?" He asked hopefully.

The cashier nodded, "That charm necklace is actually for gay men. It is a promise charm necklace," he explained.

"'Promise charm necklace?'" Naruto repeated puzzled as he looked at Sakura for explaination as the cashier was busy with Hinata.

Sakura groaned, "You're as clueless as ever Naruto. That necklace is a promise that someday you will marry the one you love who wears it," she explained.

Naruto looked at the necklace as if he was thinking hard over it. "Should I get that for Sasuke?" He asked as he was still staring down at the necklace while he had asked Sakura the question.

Sakura looked at him surprised, "Are you and Sasuke ready for that kind of commitment Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto gulped, "Our relationship is going fine, Sakura. I want to marry him someday," he said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly.

"I think Sasuke feels the same way as I do, but he doesn't tell me Sakura. I just have this nagging feeling that he feels the same way," Naruto explained.

Sakura looked at him for a moment, "If you truly believe that both of you are ready to commit together Naruto, than who am I to stop you from doing so?" She asked as Naruto beamed and he got the necklace to pay for it.

* * *

Naruto ran to his apartment as he had heard the news that the team that had Sasuke in it was finally back from their mission. It was nearing evening as Konoha was becoming to get dark real soon. Naruto had been hanging with Sakura and Hinata, he had been either at the Hokage's place, the hospital or even at the Hyuuga's mansion. He was at Hinata's place when he heard the news that the team was back and Hinata had went straight to the hospital knowing Shino was injured while Sasuke wasn't.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to noone in particular as he opened up the apartment that he shared with Sasuke and was hoping he'd be sitting in the living room waiting for his arrival. Once he opened the door, he saw that the light was open and he heard the shower going on inside the bathroom. Naruto wondered over to where his and Sasuke's bedroom was and he saw Sasuke's clothes lying on top of his bed.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw stains on his clothes. It wasn't any regular stains either. It was blood and there was so much of it. He hadn't known that he was staring at Sasuke's clothes for such a long time that he didn't heard the bedroom door opening revealing Sasuke wrapped with a towel around his waste.

"The mission was a success but we lost a number of people against the enemy we fought," Sasuke's voice explained.

Naruto blinked and he turned to look at Sasuke. "What was the mission?" He asked as nobody would tell him since it was a secretive mission.

"We had to escort the Prince and Princess back to their homeland where the enemies were awaiting for our arrival," Sasuke explained.

"What happened after your fight?" Naruto asked as he was now intrigued.

"The Prince and Princess gave us a ceremony and awarded us with a medalion," Sasuke explained as he gestured to the medalion that was currently lying on the drawer. "They were also promoted to King and Queen of their homeland after the fighting as well," Sasuke added.

"That's great for them!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Do you want to open your gift now or later tonight?" Sasuke asked as he was drying his hair with the towel.

"Sakura and Kakashi-sensei planned a party tonight but they'll understand if we don't come," Naruto explained.

"I see..." Sasuke said slowly.

"Um, Sasuke, during the mission, did your seal try to open up again while you fought?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? I got the seal under control now. I won't become the next Orochimaru. Trust me on this," he said as he looked at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto nodded, "Do you want to go to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei's party or did you have other plans?" Naruto asked again.

"How about if we go and have dinner at the restaurant that I booked long ago?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

Naruto turned to look at him, "W-What?" He asked surprised.

"I booked us reservations, something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no! I'm just surprised," Naruto explained.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement, "You can do whatever you want for the time being Naruto, just be back here by nightfall," he said as he grabbed his clothes so that he could wash them.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto were walking side-by-side as Sasuke stopped in a small clearing where there was nobody around them.

Naruto looked around as he was unfamiliar with the clearing. "Sasuke, where are we?" He asked.

Sasuke turned to look at him, "It's a small clearing that I founded while I was on my walk," he explained. "Nobody knows about this except me," he added.

"I see," Naruto muttered as he sat on the grass and Sasuke sat next to him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he saw Naruto with a worried look. "Don't worry, I planned this quite awhile ago and that the dinner reservation is later on," he said as Naruto didn't say anything. "Naruto, do you think that we should let everyone know about our relationship?" He asked slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to look at Sasuke. "What are you talking about? Aren't you happy the way we're?" He asked.

"I am happy Naruto," Sasuke admitted, "however, don't you want to take our relationship higher up? Don't you want everyone to know?" He asked.

"I....Yes," Naruto stammered.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before taking out a small ring box. "Marry me?" He asked as he opened the box.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a small plantinum ring there as he looked up at Sasuke. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" He shrieked as he clomped on Sasuke and the two fell onto the ground with Naruto lying on top of him. The two kissed until they needed air and they sat up once again.

Sasuke smiled, "Where is my gift?" He asked smirking.

Naruto humphed as he looked for Sasuke's gift and he took out the small box. "Happy Christmas," he said slowly as he gave it to him.

Sasuke tore it open and he opened the box to see a Promise Charm Necklace. "I guess great minds do think alike," he said grinning, "do you mind putting it on for me?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"I don't mind at all," he said shaking his head and he went to put the necklace on Sasuke as Naruto knew that he and Sasuke would live happily ever after.

* * *

End...

me: I finally decided to put this special chapter up since it is the holiday's after all... My grammar isn't good at all, but I haven't written Naruto for quite awhile... so yea...

Sasuke: We'll be onto the next chapter soon....

Naruto: Review and update!


	7. Lost V

Lost V

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Stop staring at me like that doofus, you'll catch a fly in your mouth," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto quickly shook his head and he wiped his tears away with his hand. "I'm just happy that you're ok Sasuke," he said with a small smile.

"You're?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde haired boy in front of him.

"Of course! You wouldn't have forgotten about our relationship when we're tweleve now, do yea?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked away from him, "I don't think that forming a relationship right now is such a good idea. Besides, you wouldn't want to be with someone that is a murderer now, do you?" He asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto began as he looked deep inside his eyes, "you had a completely true reason why you have to kill Itachi. That doesn't make you as a murderer, you know," he said slowly.

"There are other things that you don't know about me, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yea? Like what?" Naruto asked as he blinked.

"During my time with Orochimaru, he made me do things with my body," Sasuke said without even looking at him.

"What sort of things?" Naruto asked as he was still a bit clueless even after three years.

Sasuke glared at the boy, "Are you dense or what? Besides training me, Orochimaru made me do sexual intentions with several of his bodyguards. He also made me do master/slave stuff as well when he captures someone and is held into a holding cell. Don't you see Naruto? I don't deserve to be with a relationship with you! I deserve to die!" Sasuke said angrily as he clenched his fists harder.

"What? But you were only twelve when you joined him! You were just a kid back then!" Naruto said.

"Orochimaru didn't care about that! However, he did waited until I was thirteen and thus turning me into a person that I shouldn't be. He wanted me to get more angrier so that I could kill Itachi and those Akatsuki members myself. That is why he did those things. He wanted me to feel angry and to get angry at him for doing so! That bastard deserves to die!" Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto watched in awe as he saw that the seal was slowly opening up thanks to Sasuke's attitude. "Sasuke, you should calm down. Your seal is reopening and Grandma Tsunade could get very mad," he said calmly.

Sasuke knew that the seal was reopening up since he could feel it inside of him. He tried breathing normally to calm himself down and he felt the seal re-closing again and he heard Naruto sighed in relieved.

"Do you love me Sasuke? Do you still love me after that promise we've made long ago? I've waited for you all these years and I haven't told anyone except our team and grandma Tsunade of course. So, do you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke looked at him, "I don't know. I just know about the relationship that we used to have when we were twelve, but I don't know if I can maintain it," he said.

Naruto looked at him sadly, "Hey, you want to get out off here and see the others?" He asked.

Sasuke gave him a small smile. "I would like to see Sakura and Kakashi-sensei again," he said slowly as he remembered before that he said some mean things to them when he saw them in Orochimaru's hideout.

Naruto nodded eagerly, "I'll go and get grandma Tsunade and get you out off here!" He said happily as he left the room while Sasuke watched him.

* * *

"Even though I'm agreeing with Naruto here, you still have to be careful Sasuke. I think it's best for you to stay with Naruto for awhile until you could get to your own two feet," Tsunade said sternly as she stood beside Naruto who was looking at Sasuke.

"If that is how you feel," Sasuke muttered as he was sitting up on his bed and was already dressed in his outfit as he wore during the chunnin exams.

Tsunade glared at him, "One more thing, you have to meet up with Anko every Wednesday to have a therepy session with her," she said.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade coldly, "Like hell I will," he snapped back.

Naruto began walking back slowly as he knew that Sasuke have stepped over the line and that Tsunade was mad.

"Sasuke, come here," Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke growled and he went forward to Tsunade and stood in front of her. "What?" He asked annoyed.

Tsunade brought her fingers up and she flicked it towards Sasuke's forehead as Sasuke was slammed hard against the drawer behind him. "Now will you obey me?" She asked the young teen.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his sore forehead.

Naruto sighed, "That's what Sasuke get for not obeying grandma Tsunade," he muttered.

* * *

Sasuke growled as the two boys have left the hospital and was now walking to where Sakura said that they would meet them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly as he looked at his soon-to-be lover.

"All these people are staring at me. It's getting really annoying you know," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked and sure enough, the people around them were staring at Sasuke as if he was a demon since they were all huddled together and were looking afraid. He looked back at Sasuke, "They know that you are the one who were with Orochimaru and they think you might turn to another Orochimaru and killing innocent people," he said slowly.

Sasuke growled, "I only went to Orochimaru to kill Itachi for what he did to my family. Although I understand how they feel. I don't mind them staring at me but it really gets annoying sometimes," he said.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's what they deserve. After what I did with Orochimaru," he said slowly as he looked at Naruto. "Where is this place that Sakura is awaiting for us?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's actually right there," Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to a restaurant nearby.

Sasuke looked up and he blinked in surprise to see the restaurant that they have chosen. He looked back to Naruto, "heh, I thought we were going to eat at some ramen restaurant or at Ichiraku," he said smirking.

Naruto laughed nervously, "That's what I told Sakura, but she got pissed and she told me to come here instead," he explained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Figures," he muttered and with that, the two boys went inside the restaurant.

* * *

Sasuke looked around and he saw familiar faces around him and unfamiliar faces as well.

"It's good to see you again Sasuke," Kakashi said as he had his arm around Sakura's waist who nodded.

Sasuke blinked at the gesture as he looked at Naruto for an explaination. "Eh, long story," Naruto replied.

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke!" Rock Lee said smiling at him as Sasuke didn't say anything as he had forgotten about him.

"So Sasuke, are you ready for history 101?" Naruto asked with a smile as he, Sakura and Kakashi were sitting at a round table all staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched at all of the attention that he was getting. "If you must," he said as he wanted to know what was going on between Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sure! If you tell us what happened between the years of your training with Orochimaru," Sakura piped up as Sasuke froze.

Naruto sensed it right away as he looked over at Sasuke and he didn't know that Kakashi knew as well as he had saw Sasuke froze up on that and was now being all quiet. "That's another topic for another time Sakura," he quickly said.

"Oh," Sakura said slowly as Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Now, about that history 101..." Naruto said with a smile as he began telling events that Sasuke had missed during his three and a half years gone from Konoha.

* * *

TBC...

me: I decided to update today since it's New Years Eve! I hope you guys all like the chapter!

Sakura: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Naruto: Happy New Years Eve!

Sasuke: Review and update!


	8. Lost VI

Lost VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I'm not sure if it's wise for Team 7 to go to a B-ranked mission," Shizune said worriedly.

"Ever since Sasuke have gotten back, the group hadn't been onto missions since then. That had been over a week ago," Tsunade explained.

"But lady Tsunade, you do realize that Sai is also with them and it isn't a 3-man squad," Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded, "I know. That is why I'm letting Sai off this mission and that Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi could be a regular team again like before. Afterall, they shouldn't have a problem about protecting a princess from ninja's," she said with a smile.

"P-Princess?" Shizune stuttered.

"Yes," Tsunade said with a nod, "the princess and her brother is going back to the Land of Clouds and thus needs protection fron ninja's who are trying to stop them from doing so. Once there, the princess would be renamed as the Raikage. They will rebuild their homeland making it a peaceful village like us. The ninja's who are trying to stop them wants their homeland. However, the ninja's wants their homeland not to be peaceful but to be more powerful then any hidden villages. Those ninja's are around chunnin levels and so, it shouldn't be too hard for team 7 to handle," she explained.

"I understand," Shizune said and with that, she left to go and contact team 7.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Gai-sensei was killed by the Akatsuki clan," Sasuke muttered as he and Naruto were walking to the town's marketplace that day.

"Yea, bushy brow was really upset but he recovered right away that Gai-sensei died in a matter of way of protecting the village," Naruto said.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" A voice said as the two boys looked up.

"Shizune, what is it?" Naruto asked blinking.

"Lady Tsunade needs the both of you in her office immediately," Shizune said and with that, the group left heading towards Tsunade's office.

* * *

"Say what? We have to protect a princess in becoming Raikage?" Naruto asked as he blinked.

Tsunade nodded, "Nobody knows that she is the princess except those who are travelling with her and the ninja's that are after her. The Land of Clouds is in great jeapody and the princess is next in line in becoming Raikage," she said.

"Raikage, huh?" Sasuke said as he looked at Tsunade, "shouldn't she be powerful as you're my lady? Afterall, why does she needs protection?" He asked.

"She is," Tsunade muttered as she folded her hands on her desk, "however, the princess is pregnant right now and her brother isn't that much skilled. He could only do taijutsu and nothing else," she explained.

"What? Taijutsu? That means his like Lee!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded, "The other travellers following them could only use kunai knives and other weapons," she said as she looked at the team. "Sakura, you are good at sensing genjutsu and the princess might need a medical ninja just in case of labour," she said as Sakura nodded. "Sasuke and Kakashi, you are both strong and thus you can protect the princess," she said as she looked over at Naruto, "Naruto, just don't do anything stupid," she said calmly.

"What! I can do special techniques!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have a question," Sakura began as Tsunade looked at her, "where are we supposed to meet this princess?" She asked.

Tsunade smiled at her, "Right here," she said as she nodded at Shizune who left the room while Sakura blinked.

"Huh? What are you talking about grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"So these are the kids that I have been hearing about whose going to protect me with their life?" A voice asked as the group turned and saw a beautiful woman and a man standing in front of the door that Shizune had opened.

"Whoa! She's big!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the stomach of the woman.

The woman stared at Naruto angrily, "You sure know how to respect a woman in your presence you arrogant kid. Lady Tsunade, can't I have another group instead of them? I don't want this loud mouth," she seethed.

"What? Why you...!" Naruto began but got interrupted by Tsunade.

"Naruto! Show some respect to Princess Ai!" Tsunade said with a scowl.

Naruto blinked, "Princess Ai?" He repeated as he looked over at the woman. "But...but..." he didn't finished as he got knocked over on the head by none other then Sakura.

"Show some consideration for a woman who's pregnant Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

Kakashi looked over at the man standing beside the woman and he saw the man blushing madly at Naruto and Kakashi looked over to see that Naruto was arguing with Tsunade again and Sasuke was standing calmly as ever. Kakashi smirked, this was going to be better then the books he reads.

* * *

"So you want to become Hokage in your village?" The man named Kazuki asked as he was walking along side Naruto down the path heading towards to the Land of Cloud.

"You got that right! Everyone would be able to respect me once I become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke snorted, "As if you'll ever become Hokage," he said.

"Take that back! After all these years, you still doubt me?" Naruto asked with a huff.

"You finally realize that now?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Kakashi?" Princess Ai asked as Kakashi looked over at her, "I don't think you realize this, but I think we are being followed. We aren't even close to the Land of Clouds yet and I think they were in Konoha while we were there," she said quietly but yet loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi nodded, "If it all comes into battle, Sakura and I will protect you and the baby while Naruto and Sasuke protects your brother and the others," he said as Princess Ai sighed in relieved. "If you don't mind me asking, but do you know whose the father of the child?" He asked.

Princess Ai looked down in shame, "Yes. This child's father is the leader of an organization. It is the same organization as those ninja's who are following us," she explained slowly.

Kakashi's eyes were now wide open with interest. "How did it came to that?" He asked.

"I didn't know that the man I slept with is the leader of this organization. He was nice and gentle to me since my protections thought it would be best to take a break for awhile and met him at an bar in one of the villages that we've stopped by. I was a bit drunk and I guess I said too much things about my homeland," Princess Ai explained.

"I see," Kakashi said with a frown, "How long is the child now?" He asked.

Princess Ai looked up at him, "My brother and I were hostages for awhile and during my time as hostage, my protection was the ones holding me. We went to the bar to get some drinks and we met this child's father. I guess they did something to the drinks to get my drunk and it had been six months," she explained.

Kakashi's eyes couldn't get any wider. "Six months?" He asked surprised, "how long have you've been hostage?" He asked.

"Approximately four months and we've escaped about the fifth month. My brother and I then founded some people that was originally from the Land of Clouds and we want to rebuild it," Princess Ai explained.

"That means you're only two months away from labour," Kakashi said.

Princess Ai shook her head, "I think they also put something in my drink to get my pregnant and to speed up the process," she said.

"What!" Kakashi exploded.

When Kakashi exploded, the others turned to look at him as they stopped for a moment. "Is something wrong Kakashi?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kakashi shook his head immediately, "No Sakura, nothing's wrong," he said chuckling.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's a town village coming up. Should we stay for the night?" Sasuke suggested.

Kakashi looked up in the sky, "It is getting dark," he said as the group had left Konoha around noon and have been walking since then.

"Kakashi," Princess Ai hissed as Kakashi turned to look at her, "what about those ninja's?" She asked.

"I think it's a good idea Sasuke. Let's stop by the nearest inn," Kakashi said and with that the group began walking as Kakashi turned to look at Princess Ai. "Those men we'll follow us and I'm sure they will be sleeping in the same inn as we're," he said and Princess Ai understood what he meant as the group continued to walk towards to the small town village.

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, I'll be updating again today, tomorrow and Saturday since I won't be online for like 3 weeks starting on Sunday and thus I don't have any internet connection unless I want to pay for it. So be happy that I'm updating now...

Sasuke: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Kakashi: Did anyone had a good time watching or seeing the Tournament Rose Parade in Pasadena?

Naruto: Review and update!


	9. Lost VII

Lost VII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"I've got a question," Sakura piped up as she was sitting at a table with Princess Ai and Kazuki while Kakashi was off doing business with the manager of the inn and Naruto and Sasuke were yet bickering to one another. "Why do you want to keep the child if it was force in you?" She asked Princess Ai.

Princess Ai sighed, "The child is innocent and shouldn't be killed in any other way. I will raise this child to be the next heir of the Land of Clouds and the child will be nothing like its father," she said determined.

Before Sakura could say anything she looked up to see her lover coming back. "Kakashi-sensei, what are the room arrangements?" She asked.

"Well, the travellers could be paired up however they want it, but I have you and Princess Ai in the same room," Kakashi said calmly.

"What! Why do you have my sister and Sakura in the same room?" Kazuki asked as he was over too protective of his sister.

Kakashi stared at him, "Sakurais a trained medical ninja and thus Princess Ai might need her help during the night. For you Kazuki, you will be bunking with me," he said as he saw the disappointed look on Kazuki's face.

"Yay! You hear that Sasuke? We'll be roommates!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke glared at him, "How is that different by rooming with you back at Konoha?" He asked with a huff.

"I can switch with Sasuke. I mean, he should be getting tired staying with Naruto as a roommate now," Kazuki suggested.

"Suit your self," Sasuke said as he stormed off upstairs to where all the rooms were. Deep down, he wanted to be with Naruto but he knew that he wasn't ready for that deeper relationship yet and thus he had backed himself away from it.

"So, is that a yes?" Kazuki asked as he watched Sasuke leave the room.

Naruto pouted, "Damn Sasuke," he muttered as he also wanted to be with Sasuke but knew that he had to take things slowly first for his sake.

* * *

"You know Sasuke, if you're not careful, you'll loose him right out off your grasp," Kakashi said as he and Sasuke were in their room and getting ready to go to sleep.

Sasuke huffed, "I don't know what you mean," he said.

"You know what I mean," Kakashi said as he turned to look at his student, "there might be someone out there whoose in love with Naruto and thus Naruto might love him back before you know it," he said.

"Naruto is too deeply in love with me," Sasuke said, "he won't fall for another man," he said confident.

"What about you, Sasuke? What will you do if he _does_ falls for another man? How do you feel about our blonde haired loud mouth?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke growled as he turned to look at his sensei. "I KNOW what I feel about him sensei! I don't need a lecture coming from you!" He snapped.

"Does this have anything to do with your three years of training with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke had never told anyone about those events yet and only Naruto knows about those.

"No," Sasuke said firmly and with that, he went to bed that night.

* * *

"Augh, just great," Princess Ai muttered as she had woken up right after Sasuke had slept and Sakura woken up as soon as Princess Ai turned on the lights.

Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked towards to Princess Ai. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly as she yawned a bit.

"I need to get something to drink," she replied.

"You shouldn't be walking! Yet you shouldn't be walking alone in the dark!" Sakura said.

Princess Ai glared at her, "I'll just ask the inn keeper for a glass of water and I'll be back too bed in no time," she said and she pushed Sakura out off the way to go downstairs to get a glass of water.

* * *

"So, what is your relationship with Sasuke, Naruto?" Kazuki asked intrigued as the two men were still up and were talking to one another.

Naruto wished that Sasuke was his roommate right now. He knew that the dark haired man was everything what he wanted in a boyfriend, but Kazuki was also cute and handsome as well and he was the total opposite of Sasuke as he was gentler and friendlier. "Sasuke is just a friend Kazuki," Naruto lied with a smile.

"Are you really?" Kazuki asked intrigued as he perked up at that.

"Y-Yea," Naruto said nervously.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you come with me to breakfast tomorrow? It's my treat," Kazuki said with a smile.

"What about Kakashi-sensei and the others?" Naruto asked as he played with the sheets of his bed nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. You need a break from them at least," Kazuki said.

Naruto knew it was impolite to turn him down, so he agreed and that made Kazuki smile in victory.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" The inn keeper asked as he saw the woman coming down slowly from the stairs during the middle of the night.

"Yes, I just need a cup of water and I'll get out off your way," Princess Ai said coming to the counter desk.

The inn keeper nodded as he went to get a glass of water and he came back a few minutes later to go and give it to her. "You shouldn't be getting up by yourself," the inn keeper said.

"I know," Princess Ai said softly as she sipped her water slowly, "I'm just thirsty, that's all," she said with a small smile.

"Perhaps I should just give you a pitcher of water," the inn keeper said thoughtfully.

"Could you do that?" Princess Ai asked hopefully.

The inn keeper nodded and he went back to get the pitcher of water to give to her. "Those travelling with you, they are ninja's, aren't they?" He asked.

Princess Ai eyes widened, "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Oh, a lot of ninja's comes to this inn every time. Although…." He said slowly as he leaned in to speak to Princess Ai softly. "These two men asked for you but I told them I don't know where you were," the inn keeper said with a shrug. "They were up to no good so they just left," he said.

"Do you know how they look like?" Princess Ai asked.

The inn keeper shook his head, "They faces were covered with a mask," he said.

Princess Ai nodded, "Thank you," she said slowly.

"Let me help you up," the inn keeper said and with that, he helped Princess Ai back to her room.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the next update! I hope you readers are enjoying it even though you guys aren't reviewing since it's making me a little bit sad...

Sasuke: At least give the authoress some reviews before her leaving on Sunday!!!

Naruto: Show some compassion....

Kakashi: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Sakura: Review and update!


	10. Lost VIII

Lost VIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Italics: "Thoughts"

* * *

"Naruto, where are you going? We supposed to have a meeting while having breakfast today," Kakashi said as the regular team 7 was at the table and was awaiting for the others to come down before they could start.

"Well, you see..." Naruto began as he looked at Sasuke who was giving him a cold stare.

"Naruto and I have a date to go to. So, if you'll excuse us..." Kazuki said as Princess Ai looked at her brother surprised.

"A date? This isn't the appropriate time to go on a date!" Kakashi snapped.

"Kakashi-sensei's right Kazuki. I'm sure Princess Ai have something important to tell us," Naruto said as he wanted to get out off the date quickly as Sasuke kept glaring at him dangerously the whole entire time.

"Give the kid a break Kakashi, I'm sure he wants to do something fun besides going on missions all the time," Kazuki stated back.

Princess Ai sighed, "Just give what my brother wants this time Kakashi. The next time, don't be so forgiving. Kazuki would do whatever he wants to be his," she said.

Naruto squirmed, Kazuki wants me to be his? He thought as he looked at Sasuke who wasn't staring at him anymore.

"Just let them be Kakashi-sensei. Naruto doesn't have a say to this anyway since he'll just do whatever he wants and just mess up the mission," Sasuke said.

"Say what!" Naruto yelped in surprised.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the two boys, "Just promise me that you'll be back here right after breakfast," he said.

Kazuki nodded, "I won't break my promise," he said as he turned to Naruto and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Naruto, we better find some good seats before all of the seats are taken in the restaurant," he said smiling as he led Naruto towards the restaurant where Kazuki showed him before.

* * *

"Wow, this restaurant does have a crowd of people during breakfast," Naruto said as he looked around and saw there was a huge line waiting for their seats to be called and a crowd of people around them eating hungrily.

Kazuki nodded, "I heard people talking about it in the inn that this resturant is famous for ramen in this small village," he said smiling.

Naruto's face beamed up, "Ramen?" He asked excitedly.

"It might be a bit too early for ramen, but I guess I could ask the waiter to get you a bowl of ramen," Kazuki said as he didn't mind at all since he and his sister is rich and could afford anything especially once Princess Ai gets the Land of Clouds together again, they'll be richer.

Naruto's face couldn't get any brighter then it was now. "Could you really?" He asked hopefully.

Kazuki chuckled, "Anything for you, I will do," he said as he stood up briefly to go and speak to the waiter and cook.

Naruto smiled happily as he looked around eagerly while he waited for Kazuki to come out off the kitchen. Just then, he heard a loud noise coming from the reception area as he heard two people arguing.

"Sir, I suggest you put your kunai knife down," the cashier said as he was staring at a man who had a mask on and everyone could tell that it was ninja.

"Just tell me where they are!" The man cried out.

"I wonder what's going on," Naruto said quietly as he and many others were watching the scene.

Just then, Naruto felt that the ground was collasping as he fell through the pitch hole through the middle as he tries to figure out how to get out off the hole before the ground could swallow him up.

"Kai!" A voice cried as the ground collasping was gone and Naruto looked and saw a woman nearby who had her hands sealed together in a 'kai' position and Naruto saw another ninja right in front of him that has the same mask on.

"You should be more careful kid! Don't you know anything about Genjutsu?" The woman asked surprised.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kazuki came running out from the kitchen area hearing all of the commotion. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You! It's you and your sister my boss wants! Akira! We've got one of them!" The man said turning towards to the other man who was busy with the cashier.

"Heh, this should be simple," the man name Akira said.

"Hey lady! Get the people out off here! Kazuki and I could handle this!" Naruto exclaimed to the woman who had helped him earlier.

Even though the woman doesn't know Naruto at all, she agreed as she knew that many people in the restaurant aren't ninja's at all and only about five percent within the restaurant are ninja's and might not even be close to chunnin level. "Everyone! Exit the restaurant immediately! We must be gone from here!" The woman said loudly and people around them began rushing out from the restaurant. "Will you be alright? Should I get help somewhere?" The woman asked directly at Naruto but it was Kazuki who had answered her.

"We'll be fine ma'am. Thank you for your help. I'm sure our friends will know that we're in here," Kazuki said.

The woman stared at the two boys unsure as she blinked twice before taking off with the others that were running out off the restaurant.

"Get her!" The man cried to his brother Akira before the woman was even out off the restaurant.

"I don't think so," Kazuki said with a sneer as he was a speedy runner and he blocked the man immediately and even though he doesn't used any ninjutsu, he hit the man hard in the stomach making the man fly backwards toward the wall.

Naruto blinked in awe as he saw how skilled Kazuki was right in front of his eyes. _He may be even more skilled in taijutsu then bushy brow is, _he thought impressed.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Kazuki called out to him.

Naruto looked and saw the other man as he threw many kunai knives right towards him. "Oh yea? Take this!" Naruto cried as he did his Shadow Clone Technique and some of his shadow clones were destroyed by the kunai knives.

"Pathetic! You thought that shadow clones would be able to stop me?" The man asked with a sneer as Kazuki was just watching nearby as he had gotten impressed by Naruto's unexpected technique.

Naruto grinned, "You haven't gotten the last of me," he said.

"What?" The man asked as he saw one of the shadow clones helping out Naruto. _What the...His using the clone to make chakra into a sphere? _The man thought in awe as he watched Naruto and his clone.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried a few moments later as he hit the man directly in his stomach as he made the man to go fly backwards against the wall hard.

"Naruto! Kazuki!" Princess Ai's voice cried suddenly as the two boys turned and saw the whole team running towards them.

"Hey guys! Just in time!" Naruto said smiling as he waved at them.

"Sakura, go and help the injured man who are by the wall. We need to question them and heal them up when your at it," Kakashi said.

"I'm on it," Sakura said with a nod.

_Naruto was amazing. His chakra level must be high. I must have him! No matter what the others would say! I will have him even if I must fight Sasuke for him. He is the one for me, _Kazuki thought.

"Hey Kazuki, are you going to stand there or what? Help me clean up this mess up since we were the ones who cause it anyway," Naruto said smiling.

Kazuki almost fainted right there as soon as he saw the smile of Naruto. "I'm on it," he said immediately as he went after Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Kazuki who was helping Naruto and the owner of the restaurant to clean the mess up inside of the building. _Kazuki, if you touch him in anyway that he doesn't want to be touch, I will surely hurt you by any means, _he vowed to himself as watched Kazuki closely out off the corner of his eye.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's the final update for "Lost" until I get back from vacation! I hope to see and read more reviews onto tis story!

Sasuke: Enjoy your vacation and school!

Naruto: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Kazuki: Review and update!


	11. Lost IX

Lost IX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

As soon as the men were healed and were ready to talk, Kakashi and the others were in the private room in the restaurant while the other travellers were waiting outside for them as they asked questions.

"So, what were you planning to do with Kazuki and me in the restaurant?" Naruto asked as he broke off the silence in the room to ask the first question.

The man named Akira snorted, "We have orders to kill who ever is protecting Princess Ai. This was the perfect opportunity to kill you and her disgusting brother out off the way where you two were alone," he said.

"You calling me 'disgusting?'" Kazuki asked angrily as he glared at Akira dangerously.

Akira chuckled, "Of course. We have yours and your big sister's profile with us. I mean, who had figured that the protector of the next Kaikage is actually an disgusting gay man? Who would ever want you?" He asked. There was silence except for Akira's laughter, until there was a loud slapping sound echoing throughout the room.

Everyone looked and saw that it was Kazuki who had slapped the man hard across his face. "You bastard! You don't deserve to live!" He said angrily.

Akira smirked, "It's you who should worry. As we speak, our boss may be already nearing your home country without neither of you knowing it. I'm sure that all of you may have to prepare for an bigger mission," he said.

"Akira!" The man next to him hissed.

"What? I'm sure that our boss, Raidon would be glad that they're coming and that he has an opportunity to kill them and get his unborn heir from this bitch," Akira said smirking as he looked over at Princess Ai who was holding her stomach protectively.

"You bastard! Don't speak about my sister like that!" Kazuki said with a snarl as he had made his hands into fists and was ready to punch the man out off his living daylight.

"Akira! Can't you ever shut up?" The man next to him asked angrily.

"What? They're going to get killed sooner or later anyway," Akira said with a shrug.

"What should we do with them?" Sakura asked as she looked at Kakashi worriedly.

"Well, I do have a technique that could erase their minds about what happened the last twenty-four hours," Kakashi began.

This time, it was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke who looked up at him surprised. "You do? Since when?" Naruto asked blinking.

Kakashi chuckled, "I only use it during special missions. Now, let me do this," Kakashi said as he stood in front of both men and was doing hand seals. "Time-Minds Reversal Forgotten Jutsu!" He said as both men became unconscious. He looked over at the owner who was just coming in to check on them, "Both these men will be waking up within three hours. Tell them to go back to Konoha," Kakashi said smirking to himself as he bent down to take away the ninja headbands that they wore.

"Konoha? Kakashi-sensei, don't you think that you're putting our village in danger by sending them there? Why not bring them back to their own village?" Sakura asked.

"They're starting a new life Sakura. I'm sure Lady Tsunade we'll be able to take care of them," Kakashi explained.

"What should we do now?" Princess Ai asked.

Kakashi looked towards her, "Why, we'll be heading towards to the Land of Clouds now and fight back what's rightfully yours," he said.

* * *

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked beside Kazuki and Sasuke was walking right in front of them as he could hear what both boys were talking about to each other.

"What is it Naruto?" Kazuki asked sweetly as Sasuke growled in annoyance to himself.

"You know those ninja's that we fought back at the restaurant?" Naruto asked as Kazuki nodded, "I thought they were both chunnin levels? I mean, they were easily defeated right away," Naruto said.

"Don't forget Naruto, one of them used genjutsu on you, remember?" Kazuki asked.

Naruto thought back, "Oh yea," he said laughing nervously.

_Idiot, _Sasuke thought as he shook his head at Naruto's dumbness.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you think Kazuki is such a great friend to us?" Sakura asked quietly as soon as she joined him right to his side.

"Hnn," Sasuke muttered as they continued walking towards to the Land of Clouds.

* * *

"So we are sleeping here?" Princess Ai asked as they have stopped at the pathway and darkness was awaiting for them as they moved off towards the side of the pathway and was actually near the woods.

Kakashi nodded as everyone already took out their tents and sleeping bags from their knapsacks. "Kazuki, you'll be paired up with Sasuke and Naruto in their sleeping tent," he said as the three boys glared at one another. Actually, Sasuke and Kazuki glared at each other while Naruto looked at them nervously. "Sakura, you'll be tending to Princess Ai just in case she needs anything or that if she goes into labour," Kakashi finished.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei? Where will you sleep?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be sleeping outside," Kakashi said calmly.

"Nonesense! You'll get a cold out here! Sleep here with us!" One of the travellers volunteered as he overheard them talking.

Kakashi was about to argue until he saw the death glare that his lover was giving him. Nobody saw the glare that Sakura was giving him so Kakashi decided to take over that the traveller was asking him of him.

In the tent of Naruto, Kazuki and Sasuke's, Naruto was already sleeping and snoring so loudly that Sasuke and Kazuki was unable to sleep right away. Kazuki was lying on the right side of Naruto while Sasuke was lying on the left side of him.

"Hey Kazuki, are you asleep yet?" Sasuke asked through the darkness though they could still see each other cause it wasn't that dark but still bright to see.

"I'm not asleep yet. What's on your mind?" Kazuki asked slowly as he didn't want to get friendly with Sasuke as he knew that the black-haired boy wants Naruto to himself.

"About you wanting Naruto," Sasuke began.

"I don't know what you mean," Kazuki said with a smirk.

Sasuke growled as he sat up to look towards at Kazuki who also sat up and glared at him. "Don't play stupid on me Kazuki! You want him! You wanted him ever since you first met him back at Konoha! I've seen the way you've looked at him! You even dared to ask him out on a date right in front of me! What kind of a person are you?" He asked with a sneer.

"What about yourself? Why don't you ask him out on a date if you desperately want him? Unless it has something that got to do with your past, right? Is that why your avoiding him? Look Sasuke, I'm going to get Naruto no matter how hard I have to try. If you want him, I suggest you better start right away. I've already seen that Naruto is already impressed by me on how I have attacked those ninja's back at the restaurant. So Sasuke, your not getting him cause Naruto we'll be mine right under your nose!" Kazuki threatened quietly but enough for Sasuke to hear and not able to wake up Naruto by it.

Sasuke snorted, "You touch him and I will kill you," he threatened and with that said, he lied back down to get some sleep.

Kazuki chuckled softly to himself before lying back down as well. _We'll just see Sasuke, _he thought as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

TBC...

me: I won't be here on Thursday since I'll be in Las Vegas, so here's an early update!

Naruto: Only 7 reviews since we've been gone for 2 weeks and a half? (sobs)....

Sasuke: WE WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!

Kakashi: (sweatdrops). We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Sakura: Review and update!


	12. Lost X

Lost X

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Naruto/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, are we almost there yet?" Naruto whined as it had been a couple of days walking since they've left Konoha and Naruto was beginning to get a little bit homesick from not seeing Ichiraku restaurant for awhile.

Kakashi was about to say something as a voice interrupted them. The group were about to go enter the territory of the Land of Clouds until they were confronted by none other then Raidon and his organization.

"I was awaiting for you, my dear," Raidon said licking his lips as he stared at Princess Ai.

Princess Ai glared, "If you want me, you have to get past through them," she said as she nodded towards to Kakashi and the others.

Raidon snapped his fingers as several men came out from their hiding places and were now standing beside Raidon as they got ready to fight. "My dear, that child will be mine and that child we'll be the next heir to this organization!" He said chuckling.

* * *

Naruto stared at the man in front of him that was lying down on the ground dead before him. He had killed Raidon with his single powerful Resangan as he had given a second chance to do so. The first time he tried, he had failed to hit him but the second one was perfect. During the fight with Raidon and his minions, the group have been diverted and the last time he had seen the others was when Princess Ai and Sasuke were together and were rolling down a hill.

"Naruto!" A voice called out to him as Naruto sat up slowly and he saw Kazuki waving towards to him.

"Kazuki," Naruto said softly as soon as Kazuki reached him.

"Are you alright?" Kazuki asked as he was kneeling in front of Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Just a little bit bruised up by Raidon over there," he said as he gestured to where the man was lying down.

Kazuki looked as he saw the man's body and blank face. "You killed him?" He asked as he knew for a fact that Kakashi was distracted from the bodyguards of Raidon and couldn't get to him but Naruto did.

Naruto did as he winced slightly. "Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" He asked as he needed her medical powers right now.

Kazuki shook his head, "No. I haven't seen the others as well," he said slowly.

"We have to find them and the other travelers as well," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you aren't fit to walk! You don't want to do something drastic now, do you?" Kazuki asked.

"No," Naruto said slowly.

"Come now, I'll go and carry you on my back," Kazuki offered.

Naruto blushed slightly at the thought as he imagined what Sasuke would react. "I don't think that's a good idea," he murmured.

"Oh? And what do you suggest we do?" Kazuki asked as he stared at Naruto's eyes deeply.

Naruto didn't say anything as the two just stared at one another and the distance between them were closing in slowly. Naruto closed his eyes even though he had no idea why he did and as soon as Kazuki's own lips touched his own lips, Naruto kissed him passionately as if there was no tomorrow. Naruto knew he had just acted out off the moment and he had not seen Sasuke or Princess Ai coming up to them as the two stopped midway in seeing them kissed.

Princess Ai smiled as she saw the sight of her brother finally having someone by his side but she looked over at Sasuke who was clenching his fists so hard that blood was dripping down slowly. She knew that something was wrong when the markings came onto Sasuke while he fought against the other men, but it had disappeared as soon as Sasuke fought during the middle and she have clearly heard the name 'Naruto' coming out off his lips when he fell unconscious for a minute after the fight.

Princess Ai knew something was between the two and clearly, her young brother knew as well. "Do you think Raidon is really dead?" She asked breaking the silence and making the two boys jumped apart from each other.

"Hey sis, I didn't saw you there!" Kazuki said laughing nervously as he saw Sasuke's glare who was giving it to him.

Princess Ai ignored him, "Is he really dead?" She asked worriedly as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi-sensei and Sakura could both confirm it since they are both excellent in the medical field," he said.

Kazuki was about to say something until he saw that Sasuke was right by his side. "Naruto, are you able to walk to Kakashi-sensei and the others?" He asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head, "I have a cut on my leg that's making me unable to move. Sasuke, could you carry me on your back?" He asked as he blushed at the thought.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto if he was serious or not. "Just this once," he murmured as he knelt down to help Naruto on his back.

"What should we do with Raidon?" Princess Ai asked.

"Kazuki, can you carry Raidon on your back? We need to bring the body back and destroy it," Naruto said.

Kazuki nodded but before he could have done anything, Princess Ai slightly screamed as she was kneeling on the ground with one knee as her hand was on her stomach protectively.

"Sister, are you alright?" Kazuki asked worriedly as he was beside his sister in a flash.

Princess Ai shook her head, "Little brother, I think it's time," she said panting heavily.

"What? What do you mean it's 'time?'" Kazuki asked as he was now in a panic mode.

"I mean its ti…" Princess Ai didn't finish on what she was saying as she fell backward into a dead faint.

"Sister!"

"Princess Ai!"

* * *

TBC...

me: Sorry for not updating yesterday, one of my computer's broke so my internet was down on my laptop in my room for two days straight. I hope you guys didn't miss me dat much! How come nobody's reviewing???

Princess Ai: at least the authoress is doing her job within updating!

me: but now i'm on hiatus with my new harry potter story... hopefully i won't loose interest in it...

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

kazuki: review and update!


	13. Lost XI

Lost XI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Sasuke/Naruto, OC/Naruto) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"How is she doing?" Sakura asked as soon as Kazuki came out from the temple.

"My sister and her newborn are just doing fine. Thanks to you," Kazuki said smiling happily.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "I was just doing my job," she said.

"Where are Kakashi and the others?" Kazuki asked as he was looking around for the blonde haired boy.

"I think they are getting ready to live for home," Sakura explained.

"What! They can't do that! After what they all did for us? I mean, at least stay for the night and continue back home tomorrow morning at least," Kazuki said as he ran past by Sakura to go to the guestroom that he had set up for Kakashi and the others.

Sakura shook her head; _Sasuke and Naruto's bond are so strong. You won't be able to break them apart. No matter what you do, _she thought.

* * *

"I know it's not my place or anything, but shouldn't we stay for the night?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke turned to look at him, "So that you could say your final good bye to your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What! Kazuki isn't my boyfriend!" Naruto said blushing bright red as he remembered the kiss from before.

Sasuke snorted, "Thought so," he muttered as he turned back to what he was doing.

The door to the guestroom opened and the three looked in seeing Kazuki out of breath.

"Kazuki, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"What do you think you three are doing? My sister and I agreed to let you four stay for the night! After all, you saved the Land of Clouds," Kazuki said as he looked over at Kakashi.

"See! I told you guys we should stay!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"What should we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before replying. "Princess Ai's unborn child does need some medical attention before we leave," he began as he looked at Kazuki. "Is there anyone benefit for the job that's already in Land of Clouds?" He asked.

Kazuki shook his head sadly, "We're recruiting people in the village Kakashi. We don't have a medical team here yet," he said.

Kakashi nodded slowly, "Then perhaps we should stay for a couple of days. I think its best until I receive word from Lady Tsunade and about the medical team," he said.

Kazuki beamed, "Great! I'll go and tell sister!" He said and with one last look at Naruto, he ran off to see his sister with the news.

* * *

"Wow, this place is really great at night," Naruto said in awe as he was standing on top of the hill and was staring out the village before him as he looked upwards to the nightsky.

"So, this is where you are," a voice interrupted Naruto as he turned around to see who it was.

"Kazuki! What are you doing out here?" He asked surprised.

"Sakura asked me to come and look for you. Why aren't you sleeping?" Kazuki asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I just want to see this place one last time before leaving for Konoha," he explained with a smile.

"Naruto, I have a preposition for you," Kazuki said slowly as he turned to look at Naruto who was looking right back at him.

"About what?" He asked surprised.

"I need a bodyguard for my sister," Kazuki began and Naruto was about to say something but Kazuki shook his head. "Before you say anything, let me finish," he said as Naruto nodded slowly, "the travellers that were travelling with us have been injured and some of them were killed as well during the battle with Raidon. Plus, we don't have that much strong ninja's in our village. I gave my sister word that we should open up the school again and get new ninja's, you know? That is why we need you, Naruto. Help me protect my sister until we get recruiting ninja's that are strong like you and Kakashi," Kazuki explained.

"I..." Naruto began as he looked at Kazuki, "I don't know," he muttered as he eyes were off looking at the ground.

"We'll make you Head Ninja in our village," Kazuki said slowly.

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I have to think about this Kazuki," he said quietly.

"Think about it all you want," Kazuki replied as he leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blushed at the contact as Kazuki smiled at him before leaving Naruto alone on top of the hill.

* * *

Naruto tries to crept in slowly inside the guestroom where he and the others were staying but without lights on, he accidentally tripped over someone's bag and fell with a loud THUD onto the floor waking up everyone in the room as someone turned on the light.

"Naruto? What are you doing up so late?" Sakura's voice asked as Naruto looked up where he was sitting on the floor.

Naruto laughed nervously as he put a hand at the back of his head. "I wanted to see the Land of Clouds the last time before going back to Konoha. I mena, it may be the last time we see this place," he explained.

"Yea right," Sasuke muttered as he flopped back down to go back to sleep.

"Naruto, you are such a terrible liar! You went with Kazuki, didn't you?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"No! He came looking for me! I was looking at the stars and he said that you guys were waiting for me or something," Naruto said thinking.

Sakura blinked before realization hit her. "Oh yea, I did ask him to do so," she said.

"See! Now it wasn't my fault!" Naruto said blushing bright red as he thought back about the kiss and Kazuki's preposition.

"Well, just go to sleep already. We don't want you all cranky tomorrow morning or you not getting up early. I want to check on Princess Ai," Sakura said as she went to turn off the light beside her.

"Sakura, wait! Turn the light back on! I need to see where I-" Crash! Naruto growled in frustration as he crashed into something again as he heard laughter in the background and knew it was Sasuke who was laughing at him. "Shut up Sasuke!"

* * *

TBC...

me: Here's an early update for tomorrow since I won't be online the whole day since i'll be in disneyland! It's my birthday tomorrow!

Sakura: happy early birthday!

me: thanx...

Sasuke: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Naruto: review and update!


	14. Lost XII

Lost XII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (OC/Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke, Sai/Naruto) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

_

* * *

Splash! _A bucket of cold water was splashed over at Naruto who sputtered it out all over him. "What did you do that for?" He screeched as he opened up his eyes and he saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing before him and he also noticed Sasuke holding an empty bucket in his hands.

"We've been awake for about an hour looser. You should be as well," Sasuke said.

"What? Why should I be if we aren't leaving yet?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Kakashi. "The medical team are here to support Princess Ai. They got here early in the morning," Kakashi explained.

Naruto blinked, "Does that mean we're leaving?" He asked surprised.

"Are you upset that you're leaving your boyfriend, looser?" Sasuke asked jealousy.

"What! Of course not!" Naruto snapped as he thought back to what Kazuki told him last night before going to bed.

"Kazuki wants to see you in his room," Sasuke added as he left the room to go and find Sakura.

Naruto nodded slowly as he have to asked Kakashi where Kazuki's room was and he nodded as he stood up and gotten dressed as he went to go find Kazuki.

* * *

Naruto was about half way to Kazuki's room when he heard a voice coming out off the door. He quickly hid behind the wall to evasdrop what the two were speaking about.

"Kazuki, do you really mean it? I mean, do you really love me?" The voice asked as Naruto's eyes widened in surprised. He didn't heard Kazuki's answer as he knew he was too far to hear it. "Oh," the voice said sadly, "so I'm just second rate?" The voice asked unhappily.

Naruto frowned, _second rate? What does that mean? _He thought unhappily.

"When could I see you again?" The voice asked hopefully. Naruto waited for a moment as he knew that Kazuki was answering him back. "I understand sir. I guess it was too good to be true," the voice said sadly and Naruto heard footsteps going away as he knew that the voice was not a girl but a boy about his age as well and that he was going to the opposite way then where Naruto was standing.

Naruto was about to step aside from the wall as he heard Kazuki coming out from his room quickly. "Akira! Wait a moment!" He cried and Naruto waited for a moment before he knew it was clear for him to go through the hallway.

He stepped out off behind the wall and he saw Kazuki looking down with an sad look on his face. "Hey Kazuki," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto," Kazuki said with a small smile, "you actually came," he said nervously.

Naruto blinked as he knew why he was acting so nervous. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, I have to say my final good-bye to you personally now you know," he said.

Kazuki smiled, "Let me offer you a drink," he said as he was beginning to go inside.

Naruto shook his head, "I just want to make this quick Kazuki," he began.

Kazuki frowned as he looked at Naruto, "What are you implying Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before answering Kazuki. "I'm going back to Konoha with my friends. I don't want to be left behind here Kazuki. I mean, it was great knowing each and one of you, but you have to take action now. You can protect your sister if you train hard enough. Just like I know a certain someone who only has taijutsu like you," Naruto explained with a smile.

Kazuki stared at Naruto. "Are you sure this is what you want Naruto? I mean, this is your last chance," Kazuki said as he knew he couldn't force the boy to stay with him and protect his sister and village.

Naruto nodded as he was following where his heart was leading him to. "I'm certain Kazuki. I'm sorry that I have disappointed you," he said.

Kazuki shook his head, "You shouldn't be apologizing Naruto. This is what you want and you should do it," he said as he leaned forward and gave a final good-bye kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Your teammates are awaiting for you. You should go," he said slowly.

Naruto nodded, "What about you?" He asked.

"I'll have to go and see my sister and we'll show you out off Land of Clouds," Kazuki said.

Naruto nodded, "I'll see yea later then Kazuki," he said smiling as he ran off to join his teammates.

* * *

"So what did you and lover boy spoke about?" Sasuke asked as soon as he saw Naruto heading towards him as Sasuke was sitting Indian style on the floor ground in front of the guestroom.

Naruto glared, "Where's Sakura and Kakashi?" He asked.

Sasuke snorted, "Probably sneaking around somewhere and making out," he muttered.

"Ah shuddup. They're both good to each other," Naruto said as he sat down next to him.

Sasuke looked at him, "Shouldn't you be with Kazuki?" He asked unhappily.

Naruto frowned, "Whatever happened during the fight with Raidon, Sasuke? While I was gone, did your seal opened up?" He asked worriedly as he ignored the question.

Sasuke looked down, "It did but I controlled it though," he said.

"You should talk to Anko about it Sasuke. I don't want people's thoughts becoming true that you'll be the next 'Orochimaru,'" Naruto said.

"Believe me, I won't become the next psycho freak," Sasuke said.

"You better hope not," Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke looked at him surprised, "I wonder Naruto, when have you've been a mother hen to me?" He asked smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto cried as Sasuke laughed.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Sakura asked Kakashi as the two came around the corner of the building and heard laughter.

"That sounds like Sasuke," Kakashi said and the two came around the corner and saw that it was Sasuke who was laughing hysterically.

"It's good to see Sasuke laughing like his having a good time again," Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi was about to say something but someone interrupted him before he could. "There you are! We thought that you guys left already!" The voice exclaim.

"Kazuki, Princess Ai!" Sakura greeted as the two newcomers came towards them as Naruto and Sasuke stood up from where there were sitting.

"I thought we agreed by seeing you off?" Princess Ai asked.

"We were just waiting for Naruto to come back from his meeting with Kazuki," Sakura explained.

"What meeting?" Princess Ai asked as she looked at her young brother who laughed nervously.

"Never mind that, we better go and see them off before it gets dark," Kazuki said quickly.

Princess Ai frowned as she looked at Kakashi, "Is your stuff packed?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Even though it took a bit longer cause of Sasuke laughing his ass off when he saw Naruto's underwear," he said as Naruto blush bright red and Sasuke snickered.

Kazuki licked his lips, "They must have been cute," he said as Naruto's face couldn't be redder and Sasuke glared at him.

"C'mon Kazuki, let's wait for them at the front entrance," Princess Ai said as she dragged her brother away before Kazuki could protest or say anything.

* * *

"So this is where we part," Naruto said smiling sadly.

"We hope you guys would visit again," Princess Ai said smiling as she held her baby, Katsuya.

"We'll see," Sakura said.

"Good bye Naruto," Kazuki said as he went towards him and brushed his lips against his cheek making Naruto blushed and Sasuke fuming at the contact.

"Y-yea, see yea around Kazuki!" Naruto stuttered.

"Take care of him Sasuke," Kazuki said as Sasuke ignored the comment.

"See yea guys around!" Naruto said and with that statement, the group left the Land of Clouds and began journeying their own adventure back to Konoha.

* * *

TBC...

me: Why isn't anyone reviewing my stories anymore? It's so sad...

Kazuki: Don't make the authoress cry!

Naruto: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Sasuke: Review and update!


	15. Lost XIII

Lost XIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Home at last!" Naruto said sighing happily as it had been about a month since team 7 have left to go onto their mission to protect Princess Ai.

"I better go and give the report to Lady Tsunade before I forget," Kakashi said as he had been through some several painful moments with Tsunade for being late of giving the report right after the mission.

"Hatake, you should take a break and eat dinner with us," Sakura said to Kakashi. During off missions or if they were alone with their closest friends, Sakura was able to call Kakashi by his first name.

"Yea Kakashi-sensei! We'll be eating dinner in the Ichiraku restaurant!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Does it have to be ramen?" Sasuke asked unhappily.

"Of course!" Naruto piped up as Sasuke groaned.

"You'll get used to it Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I'm ALREADY used to it," Sasuke muttered.

"So, you four are finally back huh?" A voice asked.

The group looked and saw Sai standing beside Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked shocked.

Jiraiya twitched, "I was happy enough that you haven't have to call me that for a month and now that your back, you still have the urge to call me that?" He asked.

Naruto frowned, "Well you are a pervert, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not!" Jiraiya lied.

"Don't lie ero-sennin," Naruto said.

"I'm not!" Jiraiya defended himself.

Sasuke twitched, "This is getting annoying," he muttered as he turned around and was starting to walk away.

"If that's the case, I'll meet you all in Ichiraku restaurant," Kakashi said and with that, he left to give his report to Tsunade.

"Wha-! Wait! Sasuke, don't leave us!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura ran after Sasuke as Jiraiya and Sai walked after them calmly.

* * *

"So Naruto, nothing new missions coming up for you yet?" Sai started the conversation as soon as they entered the new Ichiraku restaurant that the owner have built since they were gone for a month. The Ichiraku restaurant wasn't a small stall anymore but an actual restaurant where customers comes and goes.

Naruto blinked as he was sitting in the middle with Jiraiya and Sasuke while Sakura sat beside Sai on his left and Sakura was saving a space for Kakashi on her other side as soon as he comes back from report. "Not that I heard of yet, why?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow? After all, you need a break from your big adventure don't you?" Sai asked.

Naruto frowned as he heard cracking knuckles coming over from Sasuke's side. He always knew that Sai have fancied him ever since he came onto the team, but he had never thought that Sai would ask him out since he didn't seem like the guy would do it. "Uh, I'm not sure..." he said fidgeting a little.

"Just one date Naruto? After all, you need a break once in awhile," Sai said with a rare smile.

"I'm going to regret this," Jiraiya murmured and Sakura only heard him as Naruto was too busy to think for an answer to Sai. "Naruto can't go tomorrow with you Sai since he'll be training with me," he said.

"I am?"

"He will?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I need help with my 'research' and Naruto is the only one who could do it," he explained.

Everyone glared at him as Naruto burst out. "WHAT! I'm not spying into the woman's spabath like I did for you before Ero-sennin! You do that yourself!" He said angrily.

"Naruto..."

"Before...?"

"Ero-sennin tricked me! I have to use my Sexy Jutsu to get in! I have no choice!" Naruto explained quickly.

Sasuke smirked, "Pervert," he said.

"I'm no pervert!" Naruto snapped as he glared at Sasuke.

Sai coughed making everyone turned to him, "How about it Naruto? One date one time?" He asked.

"Sai, you don't get it do you? I already have Naruto tomorrow training with me," Jiraiya piped up.

Sai frowned, "But not during the evening you don't. I was thinking of dinner and a movie," he said.

"Your really deaf aren't you? Naruto already have plans," Sasuke said.

"Hey! You guys don't have to defend for me!" Naruto jumped into conclusions.

The two looked at him as Sakura stared at him, "What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going out with Sai tomorrow evening and that's that!" Naruto said as Sasuke twtiched.

_Is he trying to get under my skin or what?_

* * *

"Yo Sakura! Wait up!" Sasuke called out as the gang have came out from the restaurant and Sakura was already walking home with Kakashi.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked smiling.

"I'll walk home with you and Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said and he began following him but he heard footsteps coming up with him. He stopped for a moment before looking back to see who it was, "Naruto, what do you think your doing?" He asked.

"We share the same apartment, don't we? I thought we could walk home together," Naruto explained slowly.

"Think again looser. I have to speak to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei alone about something," Sasuke said.

"Oh, well, I'll meet you back in our apartment then," Naruto replied as he turned around and walked towards to where Sai was awaiting for him to walk him home as Jiraiya have left early already.

* * *

"Sasuke, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about to make Naruto hurt like that?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke blinked, "What the hell are you talking about? He just accepted that bastard's date and your making ME the bad guy here?" He asked angrily.

"Well, your acting a real jerk like you were once twelve! Naruto has been waiting for you ever since you've left for Orochimaru! I wouldn't be too surprise that Naruto would just move on and get a new boyfriend namely Sai! At least Sai would take care of Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

"I needed to do my vengence on Itachi, Sakura! If Itachi haven't killed our whole entire clan, then maybe I would be with Naruto right now! But you have no idea what Orochimaru have put me through! You don't know what it was like with him for the last three years!" Sasuke said.

"Enlightened me Sasuke! Enlightened me on how your past have to do with Naruto!" Sakura said angrily as Sasuke haven't told anyone about his occurence with Orochimaru still and only Naruto knows.

"I don't think it's any of our business Sakura..." Kakashi said slowly as he knew it might be something bad for Sasuke to tell.

"No! I want to hear what Sasuke has to say!" Sakura said angrily.

"That venom held me captive Sakura! Sure I wanted power from him to kill Itachi, but I didn't think it was going to be that bad! He trained me but later on, he made me do sexual intentions to prisoners that his caught! Sometimes he made me do it to his own bodyguards for his amusement! They threatened me if I don't obey Sakura! Kabuto was the worst of 'em all! Kabuto pounded right into me without even a second glance. He made me do bondage Sakura! Even I have to do bondage to the prisoners held captive by Orochimaru! I hated it Sakura! I hated him!" Sasuke said as he was shaking all over.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said slowly.

"That is why I don't want to be with Naruto, Sakura. If I do, I may hurt him like I have done with those captives during my days with Orochimaru. Naruto deserves to be with someone else then me," Sasuke said as he felt a tear coming down from his eyes.

"You won't hurt Naruto, Sasuke. I'm sure Naruto could handle you if you just talk to him," Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a relationship Sakura," Sasuke said.

"You are and Naruto we'll be right there beside you," Sakura said confidently.

* * *

TBC...

me: Ah... sorry about not updating yesterday... i totally forgotten! Gomen!

Naruto: at least you've updated!

Sasuke: We'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Sai: review and update!


	16. Lost XIV

Lost XIV

Disclaimer: Do not owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai) Do not read if this offends you! NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Are you in close range to Naruto?" Sasuke asked through the headpiece that he wore as he was sitting inside the Ichiraku restaurant while Sakura and Kakashi were in the movies directly behind Sai who was waiting for Naruto's arrival from the lobby in getting their snacks.

"We are sitting directly behind them about two rows," Sakura answered.

Sasuke hissed, "I don't want them to see you!" He shot back.

Sakura was about to suggest that she and Kakashi should move to the aisle seat far away from Sai and Naruto when someone interrupted her. "Sakura, Kakashi, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned and saw that Naruto was standing on the aisle and was eating his popcorn. She huffed, "Kakashi wanted to see this new movie based on his perverted Icha Icha Paradise books," she explained.

Naruto froze in mid-eating as he stared at her. "This is a movie about Icha Icha Paradise?" He asked.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke screeched through his headpiece as Sakura along with Kakashi winced.

Sakura blinked suddenly as she looked at Naruto who was still staring at her wide eyed. "You mean you didn't know what movie you were seeing?" She asked.

"No! Sai told me it was a surprise!" Naruto explained quickly as he quickly ran over to his row of seats and began yelling at Sai.

"Thank goodness the movie haven't started," Sakura muttered or else there would be popcorn throwing directly at Naruto to shut him up.

* * *

Even with Naruto's yelling, Sai calmly stated that he couldn't return the tickets or exchange the tickets and so, Naruto have no other choice but to sit through the whole entire movie. This particular Icha Icha Paradise was none like the other movies. Technically, it was about a gay couple and if they'll ever happily fall in love. Most of the straight people within the theatre were turning green including Kakashi and Sakura who was trying to tell Sasuke what the movie was about, the straight couples didn't know what the movie was about since Jiraiya forbade them to add the details only to put up the art drawing of the movie and just let the people see it, but Naruto was turning all red as he didn't know that Sai had his hand on his leg.

By the end of the movie, every straight couple had run from the theatre and out off there before something happens. Apparently, this wasn't one of the best works that Jiraiya had came up with.

"I have to speak to Ero-sennin about this," Naruto muttered as soon as he and Sai came out from the doors and saw Sakura and Kakashi awaiting for them.

"You didn't liked it?" Sai asked looking at him.

Naruto huffed. "Especially not the ending," he muttered.

"Why not? You didn't liked how Iwaki Kyosuke and Katou Yoji finally gotten together?" Sai asked blinking.

"It's not that!" Naruto exclaimed as he blushed as the two males were standing by Sakura and Kakashi was they were listening in. "The ending of the movie was hardcore sex! The movie should have been rated R or something! I'll betcha ero-senning have something to do with this!" He complained angrily.

"You tell it Naruto," Sakura agreed nodding her head. She didn't mind that her friend is gay, but seeing male and male make love with each other in front of her eyes, was just up to the limit. Kakashi have to agreed as well in his mind since he still love women with big tits thankfully thanking his mind that Sakura couldn't mind read at all.

"Since this night was a disaster, why don't I make up for it? Why not this Friday? Are you up for it Naruto?" Sai asked.

Before Naruto was going to say something, a voice interrupted him before he can. "Naruto! What are you standing in front of the theatre for Icha Icha Paradise-Haru o Daiteita for? Are you a hardcore fan for male/male?" Jiraiya's voice asked.

Naruto and the others turned and saw Jiraiya walking towards them with a huge grin on his face along with Sasuke walking beside him. "Ero-sennin! Why didn't you include a summary for it and only an art drawing of just two males with their arms cross and standing beside each other? Do you really think we would have known that it was a hardcore sex appeal movie?" Naruto snapped as his face was turning all red again as he had forgotten about Sasuke momentarily.

"I wanted to see how the audience would react to it. I'm going to include the summary of it tomorrow," Jiraiya said smirking.

"Your sales would go down because of this ero-sennin!"

"Oh?" Jiraiya asked as he raised his eyebrow at him, "aren't you gay Naruto? I'm sure the gay community would love this sort of thing. What about you Kakashi? Didn't you liked it one bit?" He asked looking at the silver haired ninja.

If Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, everyone would have seen him huffed. "I can't believe the movie came out even before the book did, Jiraiya. When's the book coming out?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Jiraiya said chuckling.

Kakashi glared at him, "I may have not liked it, but I'm sure Sasuke would have. Wouldn't you say Sasuke?" He asked.

Naruto turned to look at the silence Sasuke who was staring at Naruto with a calm look on his face. "Depends on whom I'm seeing it with," he said slowly.

That made Naruto blushed and making Kakashi to clear his throat. "Sakura and I had a long day today, so we'll be retiring for the night. Sai, do you want us to walk you home?" Kakashi asked staring at him with his one eye.

Sai looked up at him and neither the two boys saw it but Kakashi gave a warning to Sai as Sai saw the Sharingan within his eye about to activate. Sai huffed as he knew what the Sharingan can do. "I'll follow," he muttered as Kakashi and Sakura said their good-byes and left the trio alone.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said slowly as Naruto slowly looked up at him. "I'll be in the village for a few days but then I'll be leaving to do some of my research project. Lady Tsunade would know where to find me," he said smiling as he took off.

Now that everyone was gone, it was just Naruto and Sasuke standing on the street staring at one another. Naruto was the first one to break the silence. "Sasuke, was there something you wanted to ask me?" He asked nervously.

"Let's walk home together," Sasuke suggested and Naruto nearly fainted right there. "What?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he saw that Naruto was still standing at the rooted spot and was staring at him.

"I would have never thought that you would ask me to walk with you back home. It's usually you running away from me first," Naruto explained.

Sasuke twitched, "We did walked together when I recovered from the hospital," he pointed out.

"That's still isn't the same," Naruto replied.

"So, are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked again and this time, Naruto nodded eagerly and began walking with Sasuke in silence. This time around, it was Sasuke who broke the silence off. "Are you doing anything this Friday Naruto?" He asked even though he knew the answer to that already.

"Not that I know of," Naruto replied as he just kept of walking with the speed of Sasuke's.

"Why not we go on a date then? There's this place in Konoha that you haven't seen yet," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked perking up as he looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sure that Hinata and Shino knows about it," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed and he had thought immediately that the place was only where couples go for a date. "I'll go then," he said as Sasuke smiled.

* * *

TBC...

me: ah, this is the chapter where I forgotten about the age limit... so just ignore it.

Sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Hinata: review and update!


	17. Lost XV

Naruto XV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Warning: boy/boy (Naruto/Sasuke) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Naruto, what are you doing here in Ichiraku? I thought you were going to help me with my training?" Hinata Hyuuga's voice asked.

Everyone knows now that Hinata was a powerful koinoichi and that nobody has to tell them twice about it. Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga who is currently dating Tenten. However, every once in awhile, Hinata would always train with her boyfriend Shino Aburame for her to get stronger then she is now. Although, Shino was currently at a last-minute mission assigned from Lady Tsunade and thus, Hinata would always choose Naruto as her second choice. It was Thursday afternoon as Hinata founded Naruto and Sasuke both eating at the Ichiraku restaurant.

Naruto perked up at this as last night, Hinata had came from her apartment that she was sharing with Shino and thus have informed Naruto and Sasuke that Shino was leaving for an important mission that night. It was late at night right after Naruto had come from the movies and that Naruto and Sasuke were both getting ready to sleep when they heard knocking from the door. Naruto didn't minded and thus Hinata would partnered up with Naruto for the day.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I must have forgotten," Naruto said slowly.

"T-that's okay N-Naruto. We h-have the w-whole en-entire day," Hinata stammered. Even though Hinata have gotten over Naruto, every time she's with him, she always stammers or even be timid at times whenever she sees him. However, not that much as before and during her times with Shino, it's now Shino's turn to witness Hinata having a red tomato face or fainting or even more stammering and timid.

"Since both of you we'll be training, why don't I be your opponent? I'm sure that you need the training as well Naruto," Sasuke said smirking.

"What! I don't NEED training!" Naruto complained.

"I'll help as well since Sakura is also with Shino in the mission right now," Kakashi's voice said coming into the restaurant.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The group exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked, "Your going to be using your bell training Kakashi?" He asked.

"You know me too well Sasuke dear," Kakashi teased as Sasuke glared at him.

* * *

"Um, I heard from Kurenai-sensei about your training Kakashi-sensei. But I was hoping if you could give me a little bit more information since I don't know what to do?" Hinata piped up as the group was at the training ground at the usual team 7 spot.

Kakashi looked at her, "All you need to do is try to get the bells from me Hinata," he began as he didn't tell her about teamwork since Naruto and Sasuke would tell her later during the training exercise. "Instead of getting them by lunch time since it's almost lunch anyway, why not by sundown? If none of you can get it by sundown, neither of you will be eating dinner tonight and I WILL know tomorrow," he said.

Naruto gulped as he looked at both of his teammates. "We REALLY need to get those bells guys," he said.

"Now, go into hiding!" Kakashi ordered and the gang took off.

* * *

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing with me hiding in my place?" Sasuke hissed as he and Naruto were hiding behind a bush and the two has a very good view of Kakashi who has his back turned against them while reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"I wasn't following you!" Naruto hissed back.

"What about Hinata? Is she fine?" Sasuke asked worriedly looking around suddenly.

"I'm sure she's fine Sasuke. She has the Byakugan, remember?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed as he turned to look back at Kakashi who haven't moved an inch from his spot. "Naruto, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you," he began.

"Yea, what is it?" Naruto asked as he wasn't staring at him.

Sasuke forcefully made Naruto looked at him and kissed him on the lips passionately while Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise.

There was a chuckle that sounded right beside them and clapping. "What's this? This is much better then reading Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi's voice rang out.

Sasuke pulled back immediately as he looked back at the spot and saw that Kakashi wasn't there anymore. "How did you...?"

"I did my jutsu while you two were making out and thus came here," Kakashi explained.

"That was just a wonderful view!" Hinata's words came out as she came out onto the clearing from her hiding place.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto squeaked in surprised.

"I was hiding on top from the tree from Kakashi and I guess you didn't saw me. Good choice of kissing him right there Sasuke," Hinata said with a small smile as Sasuke blushed at that comment.

"Wait a second! Were you two onto this? Was this some sort of setup?" Naruto asked angrily.

Hinata and Kakashi's eyes widened, "You think of us so low Naruto? Of course we didn't set this up! This was ALL Sasuke's doing!" Kakashi said.

"Oh..."

"Naruto, you're such an idiot at times," Sasuke said angrily.

"S-Shut up, S-Sasuke!" Naruto stammered.

Hinata chuckled, "So, are you two FINALLY together now?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking at the other way. "I um, I think we're Hinata," he said slowly.

Hinata squealed, "If it weren't for that mission Lady Tsunade set up for Sakura and Shino, I don't think this would ever happen!" She said.

Naruto blush as Sasuke looked at her with his calm face. "Don't tell anyone about us yet," he said.

"Why Sasuke, I didn't know you were insecure," Kakashi teased.

Sasuke's right eye twitched as he looked at him, "I'm NOT insecure Kakashi. It's just too early for our announcement," he explained with a slight blush making Naruto's face turning redder if it could.

"What Sasuke is doing is perfectly normal Kakashi-sensei. I mean, how long did it took you and Sakura to tell everyone?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi looked at her and he looked back at Sasuke. "Just don't wait TOO long," he said.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto whose face was still red. "I won't," he promised and with that said, the group returned to their training and Naruto finally founded his precious back to him and he knew he would have never lost his precious in the beginning.

* * *

End...

me: Whoa... I had no idea that today was gonna be the final chapter for this story... It finally ended and I barely gotten 20 reviews?!

Sasuke: At least it's 20 and not nothing!

Naruto: True...

Hinata: We'll be onto the next story soon...

Sakura: Review and update!

Kakashi: Definitley Review by clicking that button underneath please!


End file.
